Robotic Feelings
by ChrysannieGreene
Summary: Fiona Stones has been taught her whole life to be 'perfect'. Not allowed to show emotion, not allowed to have friends. Straight posture, beautiful skin, curvy, busty, skinny, 'perfect'. If she doesn't reach these expectations, there are consequences. Fiona longs for the feeling of being loved, she's never felt it once. Maybe the host club will change that... [[TRIGGER WARNING]]
1. Chapter 1

**Character Desc.**

 **Name & Age: **Fiona Tales, 15

 **Hair:** Short hair inch below chin, silver colored. Usually worn down with a ribbon on each side of her head

 **Eyes:** Big light blue doe eyes, long thick black eyelashes

 **Face:** Strikingly beautiful, sharp jawline with button nose, big eyes and small pink lips. Always slightly pink cheeks.

 **Skin:** Scars and bruises run down her arms, legs and torso. But is covered with concealer and foundation, making her skin appear perfect, porcelain and unbroken.

 **Body:** 34C, small frame with many curves. 5'4, 90lbs.

 **Personality & Past**: Fiona was definitely the stubborn type when it came to taking orders. She hated homework and loved to eat. She hated being serious and loved to joke around. She loved shopping but hated getting tired from walking. She was a normal girl. But, her family has blew out the fire within her. She is now almost robot-like. She bottles up all her true emotions, as her family does not want her to be seen as weak or pathetic. She has been trained ever since she could remember to be 'perfect'. Straight posture, waist training, makeup to make her skin appear doll-like, and being told she cannot express herself as human emotions are not perfect. Hell, she he can't even eat more than an apple and a granola bar a day. Consequences came when she was not being doll-like, abuse came. Of course it was easily covered though, so no one knows the pain she goes through. People have always thought that she is just stuck-up, that she thinks too highly of herself to talk to anyone or to share a smile. Because of this, she has always been bullied. Her family decided to homeschool her so that she wouldn't give in to the bullies, as she is a doll after all. Until now, her family has finally let her go to an actual school for the first time in forever. They want to show off their prize, a perfect figurine. They've spent so much money on their doll that Fiona now has to work as a part-time model, walking down runways in ridiculous outfits, revealing so much skin. She hates it, she hates all of it, but she has to do it. All she wants now, is to feel emotion and be loved. She's never gotten that special mother's love, that special father's love. She never got to have silly, pointless fights with siblings. All she gets is abuse and told she needs to be perfect. She wants to feel love so badly, she'll jump into anyone's arms that offers. Which isn't a good thing..

 **Chapter One**

"Fiona! Wake up! Right now, young lady!" My mother's voice screeched. I groaned and turned on my side, putting a pillow over my head to block out her voice.

The duvet was suddenly yanked off me, along with the pillow,

"Don't you remember!" She screamed more of a demand then a question. "You have to get to the studio now! You have a show at 6am!"

Oh crap. I completely forgot! I sat straight up, eyes wide. "Yes, M'am! I'll get ready right now!"

She nodded of approval, and left my room, slamming the door shut. I winced at the sudden sound.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, toes touching the freezing wooden floor, sending shivers throught my whole body. I slowly stood up and stretched my arms out, and walked over to my huge wardrobe. I opened it up and quickly chose out an outfit that would suit my mother's tastes.

A simple black short-sleeve dress that stops a bit above my knees with a white peter pan collar, paired with long white stockings that stop just below the knee and black high heels with a strap.

I undressed and looked at the huge selection of underwear my mother bought for me. It all seems too old for a fifteen year old girl, though…

I shook my head and decided on Victoria's Secret dark blue bra and panties.

I covered up all my skin 'imperfections' with concealer and set it with powder foundation, then slipped on the white stockings and dress.

I walked over to my bathroom, looked in the mirror and saw a lifeless doll. My eyes were dull, face was pale and I had dark circles around my eyes. I quickly covered it all up with makeup, as mother would not allow me to go in public without it.

I looked back in the mirror and now saw what would be called 'perfect'. I hated it so much. Flaws are what make us human, what makes us different. Being 'perfect' is so ironic. It's imperfect.

I sighed and continued getting ready, brushing my silky, silver hair out and tying white ribbons on either side of my head.

I walked out of my bathroom and strapped on my black heels, finishing up and walking down stairs into the kitchen.

My mother looked at me and gave me a smile, not full of love. Full of satisfaction at my doll-like appearance. I sighed and walked forward as she handed me an apple, "Now remember, Fiona. Eat this in 5 minutes at 4am. Then you can eat the granola bar I packed you at exactly 4pm. Nothing else, I don't want you losing your figure. Goodbye, now. Goodluck." She said as she shoved me out the door, "And remember, perfection is key. Do not fall into anyone's trap of emotion, it will destroy your beauty." She whispered that in my ear, as she slammed the front door shut, leaving me to the world.

As soon as I arrived to my workplace, I was grabbed, pushed and pulled all over the place, by more than ten different pairs of hands. They put me in a stupid outfit once again, caked me in even more makeup, heated my hair so it's perfect, gave me a fake tan (that they take off right after you finish walking down the catwalk) and put me in unbearable heels.

I looked down at my outfit. It was horrible. It was white and high-waisted, open at the neck all the way to the stomach, showing off the sparkly dark blue push up bra. The shorts part where lined with blue, along with the neck. The sleeves were lined with red, and two red stripes curved up on the stomach. The shoes were high heeled cleats, with pulled up white and black socks. It was supposed to look like a sexy-soccer outfit, I guess. I noticed a soccer ball had been shoved in my arm to hold. I sighed and looked back up waiting for my turn.

 **(BIG THINGY: I'M BASING FIONA'S MODEL-STUFF OFF OF CARA DELEVINGNE, AND THIS LINK SHOWS WHAT FIONA WOULD'VE LOOKED LIKE:** watch?v=zAnmW4i1Qn4 ** _SKIP TO 1:37-2:05_ )**

Finally, I had been pushed onto the catwalk. The model who just finished and was walking back had smiled at me as she left, and I nodded respectfully back. There was a band next to me playing, I think their name was 'Fall out' something.. I can't remember.

I sucked in a breath and walked down the catwalk as good as I could. I pulled a 'sexy-smirk' face the whole time. I held up the soccer ball, and turned on my side when I reached the end, gave a fake smile, and then turned around and started to walk back.

As I was walking back, the american singer everyone was waiting for walked on stage and started to sing. She was beautiful, and seemed to have no flaws. I wonder if she's gone through what I have. She smiled at me and I nodded at her. We high-fived each other and slapped the small of each other's backs, which matched the beat of the song.

I finally got off the catwalk and was immediately mobbed again by hands. They fixed anything that was out of place and prepared me to walk back out on stage with all the other models and the performers. I did just that, shaking hands, posing, ecetera.

The last photo was taken, and I was quickly changed out of the horrible outfit and put into the one I arrived in. The fake tan was scrubbed off, and my heels were strapped on and I was pushed out the door.

Mother was waiting in her pink Mercedes Benz. I sighed at the sight of it, why would she waste money on something like that?

I got in the passenger seat and she immediately drove off, heading to my new school, Ouran Academy. It was going to be my first day, and hell was I nervous.

I didn't show it, of course. As mother would get angry because that's an 'imperfect emotion'.

She finally came to a stop in front of a giant pink building. "This is it." I nodded at her and got of the car. As soon as I closed the door, she was off. Without a wish of good luck, reassurance that everything will be okay, or anything.

I sighed. What did I expect anyways?

I headed towards the giant building, and got inside, heading towards the office.

The secretary looked up at me, pushing her glasses up.

"Fiona Stones, first year. New student." I said, with no emotion.

She nodded and handed me a class schedule, then looked back down at her computer and continued typing, as if telling me to bugger off now.

"If you don't mind me asking M'am, don't I get a map of the school along with this schedule?" I asked with once again, no emotion.

She looked up at me and glared, and I took that as a no and went on my to find class 1-A.

I followed the labels of the class doors, 1-C, 1-B, and…

Ah!

1-A.

I slightly opened the door, poking my head in. There was an entire class there, along with a teacher.

I closed the door and took in a deep breath. 'Okay Fiona, you can do this. Just relax.'

I faced the door again, and slowly opened it, and took a step into the class, drawing everyone's attention. The teacher looked at me with confusion for a few seconds before he realized who I was.

"A-Ah! Hello! Welcome to class 1-A! Come stand next to me for a moment, I'll introduce you." I nodded at him and walked over, standing beside him.

"Class, as you know now there is a new face here." I gulped as he continued, "You might recognize her if you go to any Victoria's Secr-" My eyes widened as I clamped a hand over his mouth. His eyes also widened from shock, to anger, as he shook my hand off and straightened his clothes.

"ANYWAYS. You might recognize her if you-" I glared at him. He cleared his throat. "If you'RE, uh, parents are close to the Stones family. As she is the daughter. Her name is Fiona Stones. Please welcome her kindly. Fiona, you can sit over there." He pointed towards a seat in the very back next to a window.

I nodded at him, "Thank you, sir", as I made my way over to the seat.

As soon as I sat down, I was mobbed with all kinds of questions from all kinds of people.

"Do you know recognize my last name?"

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?"

"What company does your family own?"

"What's with your outfit? Where's your uniform?"

"You're so pretty! Wanna be friends?"

"Wanna come over to my family's beach house this weekend? They'd love to have a girl as pretty as you over!"

"Wanna come over to my house after school?"

Finally, the teacher stepped in. "Now, now class. Settle down. You're overwhelming Fiona. I'm sure she can answer you questions one by one. Raise your hands instead"

Everyone got back into their seats and all but 3 (other than me) hands were raised.

Two ginger twins, and a brown-haired boy with eyes as big as mine. I shrugged it off.

The teacher picked a girl with black hair and purple eyes, who turned around to face me. I looked up at her.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" she asked politely.

"I just came back from my job, I didn't have time to change." That made everyone with their hands up somehow raise them even higher.

Another girl was picked and she did the same, turning around to face me, "What's your job?"

I took a deep breath, should I tell them? Maybe I should lie.. Hm..

"I'm very sorry, M'am. That's highly confedential." Disappointed 'awhs' could be heard.

"If it's so confedential, why's she wearing something like that.." I heard beside me. I ignored the comment.

Then a boy spoke up, surprising me. I guess I didn't notice the teacher pick another person to ask me something.

"Why don't you smile?"

I froze. I started shaking. How was I supposed to answer this without everyone hating me afterwards? I had no choice, though.. It would get back to mother and there would be consequences.

"Human emotions are pathetic." I spat. It was everyone else's turn to freeze. All the hands went down. I could feel the hatred in the room start to grow. The glares, the whispering, the rumors.

Great job, Fiona! It's only been about five minutes in the classroom and everybody already hates you!

Well, it's not like I was going to make friends anyways.

The teacher's shocked expression started to annoy me. He finally closed his mouth and went on with the lesson, but you could still hear how shocked he was in his voice.

 ***End of class***

The bell finally rang, signalling everyone to go to their next class.

I still sat there, looking out the window. Thinking about what had happened. I sighed.

"Why so sad?" Two voices from behind me said.

I turned my head and looked at them. It was the twins again. I shrugged and stood up, gathering my stuff.

I walked out of the classroom, when suddenly the twins were on either side of me, staring at me intently.

"What is it?" I asked them.

They jumped back a bit from my lack of emotion, but got close again.

"Why do you-"

"Hate emotion so much?" They finished for each other.

I looked down and shrugged again, "It's just how I've been taught."

They gave each other a look, before staring back at me.

"Well, this emotionless façade won't last long."

I gave a confused look to the twin who said it, then turned my head to the other as he started to talk,

"We're in all of your classes. And we're determined to make you smile."

I shrugged for the hundredth time, "Good luck with that." I said to them, as I picked up my walking speed, leaving them behind and walking into the next class.

The twins stopped in their tracks, watching Fiona walk away. They watched as her hair bounced up and down, how her hips moved side to side, one foot in front of the other. How her posture was perfectly straight.

Where had they seen this before…

They both snapped their fingers in sync as they remembered,

"The fashion show!"

It's exactly how the models that wear the clothes their mother designs walk! Could that possibly be her part-time job..? No way!

But, how did she walk so perfectly? Plus, she had the exact body of all the models.

The twins looked at each other with a devilish smirk.

 **They figured out her 'highly-confedential' job.**

Their smirks turned to grins, as they ran to catch up with Fiona, determined to make her smile.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **A/N:** _Holy crap! First chapter is finally done! I've had this idea in my head for so long and it's finally put into words! Haha!_

 _Heh, anyways.. I promise I won't write Fiona getting ready into such a long part again. It was just so you could see what goes into her getting ready and how she feels and all that._

 _Also, I'm basing her model-stuff off of Cara Delevingne, so I have a link to the fashion show that Fiona was 'in', skip to 1:37 for her part, it lasts until about 2:05:_

 **watch?v=zAnmW4i1Qn4**

 _Alright._

 _Adieu, fellow carrots!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The final class of the day was ending, and the two pinheads really stayed true to what they said. The entire day, they had been poking me, cracking jokes and puns, and even tried to tickle me a few times. But, nothing worked.

I said bye to the two and left the class, heading for home.

But suddenly, I had been sweeped off my feet bridal style by one of them, while the other ran ahead, taking a moment to turn around, running backwards, and give me a devilish grin before he turned back around and bolted up the grand staircase.

I pounded on the one holding me's chest with fists,

"Put me down! I demand it!"

He chuckled, "Demand it, hm?"

"Y-Yes!" I stumbled. Crap. I never stumble over my words. Mother says it takes away from being perfect.

"Ha! There! You stuttered!" He laughed. I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest, turning my head to the side, refusing to look at him.

He started on the stairs, going slowly, when all of a sudden he bolted up, causing me to wrap my arms tightly around his neck and he brought me even closer, tightening his hand under my knees and under my back.

I didn't notice him stare down at me for a minute, watching me squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip, afraid of being dropped.

I didn't notice his eyes widen as he felt his heart beat fast and his cheeks go red. He didn't understand this feeling, as he had never felt it before except with Haruhi. He wondered why I was making him feel this way.

'I wonder what she looks like in those Victoria's Secret outfits she wears for her job' His face went even more red when he realized what he just thought and he mentally swat the thoughts away.

"Hey!" I shouted to catch his attention, since his mind seemed to wandering off to who knows where **(*wiggles eyebrows*)**.

He snapped out of it and stopped running, and he looked up to realize he almost ran into the host club's door.

"Eheheheh…" He awkwardly laughed as he scratched the back of his neck, forgetting he was holding Fiona.

I fell on the ground since he let go of me by accident to scratch his neck.

"O-oh!" He sputtered, crouching down quickly to help her up.

"Agh…" I groaned, rubbing my back. I ignored his hand and helped myself up, taking time to glare at the twin.

He just closed his eyes and gave me a 'Sorry-I-Didn't-Really-Mean-To-But-You-Have-Admit-It-Was-Pretty-Fun' smile. I just rolled my eyes and dusted off my clothes.

He got up as well and straightened his clothes, before opening the door to the host club. Light blinded me and rose petals flew everywhere along with a smell of.. cinnamon?

I felt his presence leave as the light finally dimmed down, revealing seven, including him, figures.

Six were surrounding one sat in a chair, leg crossed over another and arms resting on the chair.

One had raven black hair with rimless glasses, he had a secretive vibe to him. Another was what looked to be a little boy, although he was in the Ouran uniform. He sat on an extremely tall man with raven black hair as well. I lowered my eyes and saw the boy sitting in the chair was a blonde with violet orbs. Next to him, was a boy I recognized from class. He has brown hair and big brown eyes, very feminine looking. I wonder if he's trans.

Then I saw to the left of the blonde were the twins, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes at them.

Suddenly, my hand was being held as the blonde was kneeling before me, kissing it. I looked at him emotionlessly, letting him speak.

"My dear kitten! It seems you have stumbled into the host club! Since it is your first time here, may I ask, which type do you prefer?"

"I-"

"The strong, silent type?" He gestured towards the tall raven-haired man.

"The boy Lolita type?" The little boy.

"The cool type?" Glasses boy.

"The natural type?" The big brown eyes boy.

"The little devils type?" Pinheads.

"Or perhaps," He stood up, and tilted my head back with his index finger under my chin, and held my waist with his other hand.

"You'd like me, the princely type?"

We stayed like that for a full minute, me blinking at him slowly with an emotionless face, him giving me his 'charming smile', when I finally said,

"What?"

He was suddenly in the corner with a dark aura. I guess he was expecting me to say something with more emotion, and to be into it.

I shrugged it off and looked back over at the rest of the members.

"What might be your name?" Glasses asked me politely, with a smile. Though, I wouldn't call it a smile. I would call it more of a 'You-Better-Tell-Me-Everything-About-You-Right-Now-Before-I-Blackmail-The-Heck-Out-Of-You" look.

"Fiona Stones." I said to him, before dropping my gaze to the ground, and turning around to exit.

I was about to turn the golden knob when I ONCE AGAIN WAS SWEEPED OFF MY FEET BRIDAL STYLE. I glared at the one holding me and opened my mouth,

"FOR GOD SAKES HIKARU PUT ME DOWN!" He froze in his tracks, as did his twin.

"H-How'd y-"

"How'd I know which one you are?" I finished for him. He swallowed and nodded slowly, eyes wide.

I shrugged in his arms,

"You do have differences, y'know." Both the twins furrowed their eyebrows.

"Like wh-"

"Kaoru's nose is slightly more pointy, Hikaru's jawline is sharper, Kaoru's skin is slightly more pink, Hikaru has a longer fringe by 0.3 inches, Kaoru's voice is higher. I could go on forever. But, the real question is, do you guys really want people to tell you apart? I mean, you make people believe each has their hair parted a certain way, then you change it to fool others. I've seen from pictures some girls are carrying around, you dress the same. You say things at the same time to girls so that they can't tell which one's voice is different. It really makes me think you don't want to be told apart, but there's always a way." I finished, hopping out of Hikaru's arms, straightening my clothes, and leaving the host club room.

Everyone in the room stood there in shock. Especially Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru swallowed his spit and took a seat on the ground slowly, eyes still wide. Kaoru's lips slowly tugged upwards into a smile, as did Kyoya's.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry it's so short! Just needed to have Fiona meet the Host club. Longer chapters coming soon! Thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was the end of my second day of Ouran Academy, and the twins hadn't talked to me once. I guess what I said really struck a chord or something.

I got up from my desk, collected my things, and headed out the door. I heard tons and tons of loud squeals and screaming, I look behind me and saw a huge crowd of girls around someone that I couldn't see. I shrugged and turned around. Just as I was opening the front doors of Ouran Academy to leave, a hand went over my mouth and an arm around my waist, and I was pulled into a closet. The closet door shut and the person locked it.

It was a tiny room completely dark that smelled like cleaning supplies. Probably the Janitor's closet. I looked beside me to the person, and squinted to make out who it was.

I saw shining eyes, and light hair.

Tamaki.

"What the hell Tama-" He clamped a hand over my mouth again, "Shh! They'll hear you say my name!" He whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I thought you loved this kind of stuff, though." He nodded, "Of course. I am a host after all."

"Then why-" He cut me off, making me purse my lips. "But apparently someone told the beautiful princesses that the first person to touch me would be my date to the ball we're holding on Friday."

"Oh, so-"

"But no one has a DATE to go there with, it's a host ball after all. All the princesses and princes there will get to dance with their favourite host or hostess."

"Hostess?" I eyed him suspiciously. "Oh yeah, the twins told Kyoya about how they're determined to make you smile and he thought it was really interesting, so they decided you'd become a hostess so the twins can have more time to make you smile."

My left eye twitched as I slowly took a seat on the ground, he just said that so casually..

Tamaki sat next to me. I turned my head, facing him.

"So they're bored and I'm their toy is basically what you're telling me."

He laughed nervously, "Of course not!" I glared.

"Yeah.."

I sighed. I looked back up at him, about to say something when the closet door swung open, and there stood a girl with determination on her face. She looked at me, then Tamaki, then me again. She was about to confront us when the whole crowd of squealing girls caught up, accidentally pushing the girl forwards.

She fell into Tamaki, which pushed him forwards onto me. I ended up on the ground, with him pinning me. I felt something soft on my lips, though.. I opened my eyes, and they widened.

Tamaki had been pushed onto me, and his lips were on mine.

All the girls shrieked.

Tamaki's eyes widened as well and his entire face went as red as a tomato.

"Tamaki what are you doing?! Get off her and come over to us!"

His lips lingered on mine for a bit too long, before he sat up, and all of the girls pounced him. But, he was able to make out,

"F-Fiona! You're….Hostess…Music room….3….Now…"

I understood and sighed, heading towards Music Room 3. I opened the doors, and rose petals flew all around me. I noticed no one was in the room other than the hosts. I guess all of the guests are mobbing Tamaki.

I looked at the twins, and they dropped their gaze to something else. I looked at Kyoya, he was smirking like usual. Haruhi looked bored, Mori was watching protectively over Honey, and Honey was playing with Usa-chan.

Nothing going on, I decided. So I turned around and opened the door to leave.

"Wait a minute, Fiona. The guests will be back shortly. Today we are cosplaying, you need to get in your costume."

I turned around and looked at him, with no emotion, "Costume?"

He nodded, "Twins?"

They nodded as well, though they looked like they didn't want to go near me as they picked me up, one arm from each of them under my armpits, and dragged me to a room.

"W-Wait! I can't be a hostess! I don't know how! No one even likes me, I'll have no guests, and even if I did get a few, they'd all be bored of me!"

The twins stopped, and stepped in front of me. I looked up at them with wide eyes as they started to talk,

"That's why we're going to get you to smile, then no one will be bored of your cold, emotionless attitude!" They finished, thrusting their fists into the air.

My left eye twitched. They just insulted me like it was nothing. I pursed my lips, then opened my mouth to retaliate. But before I could, the twins picked me up again the same way, and shoved me in a room with an outfit.

I looked down at the black and white pieces of cloth they had stuck in my arms. I shrugged and started to put it on. It'd just be like on the catwalk, wearing ridiculous outfits with no complaining. I finished putting it on and looked in the mirror.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. I was wearing a maid outfit, a black and white short sleeve dress with a white frilly apron on top, I had black socks pulled up onto my upper thigh, showing and big bunny ears on.

I sighed. I looked down at the skin showing on my thighs. Crap.

I didn't think any skin would be showing there today, so I didn't conceal all the cuts and bruises on it.

"U-Uhm.. Kyoya?"

"Yes, Fiona?"

"D-Do you guys.. perhaps.. have concealer and setting powder?" Suddenly a dramatic voice spoke up.

"Why would you need that, Fiona? Your face is flawless enough, you do not need to cover up." I guess Tamaki got out.

I sighed loudly, "Please. I really need some."

"Very well." Kyoya said. He yanked open the curtains and I gasped, pulling down the skirt of the dress to cover my thighs.

His eyes were wide for a second, before he put his 'cool and calm' face back on.

The twins didn't hide it though, their eyes wide and faces extremely red. As well as Tamaki. Haruhi looked at the outfit with disgust, and me with sympathy. Honey just looked at Tamaki and the twins with confusion, while Mori stared at the ground.

I shrugged. I took the makeup out of Kyoya's hands, and closed the curtain again, quickly concealing my thighs. I then walked back out with the 'perfect' skin on my thighs.

I noticed that the host club members all were in butler outfits with animal ears on. Honey and Mori had bear ears on, the twins had tiger ears on, Kyoya and Haruhi had dog ears, and Tamaki had bunny ears like me. They also all had animal tails to match the animal ears, as did I.

I shrugged for the hundredth time and sat down on a couch next to Tamaki. I looked over and we made eye contact before he looked to the side with a red face and wide eyes.

"Y'know, avoiding eye contact only makes what happened more awkward." I said to him, looking at the side of his face.

"What happened?" I heard Honey's high-pitched voice ask. Tamaki quickly raised his head to look at Honey,

"Noth-"

"We kissed." I cut him off.

Hikaru dropped the tea pot he was holding, it fell and cracked into pieces. Kaoru and Haruhi stopped in their tracks, looking at us wide eyed. Even Kyoya stopped writing in his little black book to look at us.

Tamaki's eyes somehow got even wider, and his face redder. He looked back down at the ground.

"You WHAT!" Hikaru yelled.

I sighed, laying a hand on my forehead. "It was an accident." Everyone still seemed shocked, and I noticed Haruhi slightly agitated. She masked it well, though.

A minute passed and everyone was still staring, except the twins. Hikaru was **glaring** at Tamaki, and Kaoru was looking at the ground, seemingly a little upset.

Well, I guess when a random girl comes along and kisses your boss, you'd be pretty upset.

That must be why the twins are so upset.. right?

 **End of Chapter Three**


End file.
